HEARTLAND'S LONG LASTING LOVE
by pony lover aka heart land love
Summary: I MADE IT HAVE CAPS THIS TIME


Todays the day thought Amy. The long awaited day. To the start of summer vacation. She pulled her self out of bed. And opened the window. The misty breeze blew though the room. Amy loved that time of the morning. Before every one got up in the dorm. And it got hot outside. Amy i'm trying to sleep and it freezing complained India. Amy's room mate at . i college. Oh sorry said amy. As she closed the window. I didn't mean to wake you continuned amy. Well i'm up now said india. Good and you remember what today is. Don't you asked amy. Yes the day I don't have to be Tourchered by mr.bakely. She said refering to her scince teacher. Amy smiled well you better go back to bed. Cause if you get in the bathroom before me. I will never get in for a shower. I don't take that much time putting on makeup answered India. Only enough to get in trouble with mr.blakely laughed amy. Between ducking to avoid a pillow thrown at her. Before running into the bathroom I will be out in ten minutes.

Amy the bus is here said sara. A friend of amy's .Ok answered amy it would feel

so good. To be at home though it was going to feel difrent though with ty dating heather ...Thought amy. As she opened the front door of the dorm i'll cach up i forgot something said amy. To sara ok but hurry.

I can't belive i almost forgot lou's gift.

Amy said to her self it. Had taken amy hours to find

her sister a gift. Ok i guess I'm ready said Amy. ...Amy raced out of the room .

Just in time to bump into Will I'm sorry said will and Amy said at the same time.

No I'm sorry i was in a hurry to catch the bus. I bet you can't wait to get

home. To your family. Yes said Amy. I just can't help but think about

Ty and Heather. Amy i know we'll never be more then friends.

But i'm all ways here to talk ..

..AMY!! it's been at lest 20 minutes

called Sara. Coming ..I have to go i'll see you later

said Amy. As she ran out side.

Hey Amy ... Amy wake up.!! Yes I'm up said Amy. Good were almost at your stop said Sara. What I was asleep this whole time said Amy.

Do have a ride right asked Sara. Yeah Lou's picking me up answered Amy. Hey this is your stop. Yeah but it looks like Lou's late. But it must be hard with the babies coming. To get around.

((I haven't 22 so lou's still pragnent)) Thought Amy as she got of the bus.

just in time For Lou had just pulled it the large strip mall parking lot/bus

drop off.Lou !!! HI Amy said

It seemed like forever since Amy talked to Lou. But in fact Amy

had called the night before. And talked to Lou. but seeing Lou

if you didn't know better you'd think she where a lot older

than she really was. Amy are you ok asked lou.

Yes i was about to ask you the same said Amy. Maybe

I should have asked Scott or Grampa to pick me up.

You should be in bed said Amy. Oh Amy not you to.

Amy know you sound like Scott sighed Lou. I'm fine.

But I am a little more tired lately. With the babies coming

and all. But enough about me how's school going? Amy filled Lou in

on all the things going on. So said lou now you can tell me just how

much you missed your family. amy smiled yes i have been missing

Spindle and Sundance said Amy fighting to keep

a straight face and we're chopped liver I guess

laughed Lou . No I guess I Missed you a little bIt said

Amy. Trying to keep her words sounding light hearted.

But in stead both started laughing . But really Lou are you sure your

ok? Yes Amy I am.

are the babies doing ok asked Amy. Yes Amy I promise

We are fine. The rest of the ride home Lou told Amy about the babies room.

Have you finely found names for the babies? Yes but I'm not telling

said Lou with a smile. Well it's good to be going home.

I can't wait to see every body said Amy. Oh well Grampa's

at Nancy's and Joni took the day off said Lou. and Scott's on a call.

And ty's out with heather to day.

oh said amy .I guess nobody really cares I'm home for the

summer She thought. As soon as Amy got home she walked to the barn .

She really was not looking forward to talking to ty .

As if nothing happed that .They had never been more than

friends. But Amy really wanted to focus the horses. She had missed

so much. Amy went to spindle's stall but he was not there.

Of course thought Amy he's out in the pasture on such

a nice day Thought Amy. I should go see him but well I'm here theres

somebody else i have to see. Amy walked

to Sunny's stall where he was lazily sleeping Sundance

said Amy in a wisper. His ear twiched she called him again.

This time he opened his eyes when he saw her he winnied

a greatng to Amy. I've missed you boy said Amy. As she

let herself in the stall. She sat with sunny for almost 20

minutes. And as she got up she noticed a letter pinned to the

out side of The stall AMY was written in caps .

Amy opened the invelope it was in grampa's hand writting it read:

My dear Amy sorry I wasn't there when you came

home. And i am sure you will get this letter.

For I know you all to well. And I'm

sure this is the first place you went to.

But I made you a plate of

food .Since I will

not be home till late. Don't let it get cold.

love grampa

Oh grampa thought Amy. Well i am hungry.

I'll just say hi to spindle. And then go down to the

house. As Amy walked though to the padock

Amy climbed the fence. SPINDLE called amy

a winny came. Followed be a now butiful

chesnut horse. Spindle gasped amy as she saw

just how big the horse had gotten.

Sorry boy i just can't stay long.

I'll come down tonight and give you a nice long

grooming. Spindle as if to answer gave a nod of his head.

Before running back to the other horses.

Amy slowly walked back to the house. Amy looked to see Lou's

car still parked in the drive way. Scott's probably still at the

clinic or at a call thought Amy. As Amy walk up the stairs

of the porch. She could smell the amazing smell of grampa's

cooking. How she had missed that food!

Lou called Amy as she came in the door.

SUPRISE !!!

A couris of voices rang through out the room.

As Amy looked in shock at the smiles

all around her. Lou's ,Joni's,

Scott's ,Grampa's Soraya's

Nancy's and ...Ty's

but ... how... stamered Amy .but was soon

Ingolft by hugs.

From family and friends. We wanted to suprise you said Nancy.

Well you did said amy. EXCUSE me !! said heather who was standing looking

board out off her mind . Ty!! she said again its time to go . Ty looking anoyned said

Heather do you mind .I haven't seen Amy in a long time said Ty. SO your suposed to be MY boyfriend

she said storming out of the door ty fallowed thier was an ocwerd silence

finely grammpa broke the silence so Amy ,guys who wants cake ?


End file.
